


Christmas Time

by Josie21



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 15:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17144615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josie21/pseuds/Josie21
Summary: A Christmas Eve special!





	Christmas Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oksana,Irina and Eve,all experience Christmas together for the first time

Still needing to take out the twelve Oksana remembered many people around the world celebrated Christmas on the days 24th 25th and 26th of December unlike herself in Russia it was 7th January, she remembered one lovely christmas with her mother before she became sick,though her father was terrible celebrating was special to all three of them it made her ache with sadness thinking of mama on these days but now she wanted to make it a lovely time for Eve and Irina. Sitting inside the beautiful home in Milan her grandmother had given to her she combed Irina's curls with her fingers and looked up smiling "we should get a tree!"  
They had all bought each another presents over the last few days,stocked the fridge and freezer with enough food to last the holiday season and had decorated the house with paperchains and Pretty shiny ornaments, Irina smiled widely nodding excitedly"daaaaa! and we can buy decorations for the tree? "Of course sweetie"Oksana smiled warmly kissing her cheeks and giving Eve's lips attention too,swooping in warmly with lots of passion "this is going to be the best christmas ever baby,smiles against her lips  
They travelled by car to the Christmas tree sale and chose the biggest pine!Irina's eyes watched gleefully as the tree was wrapped up in netting ready to be taken to its new home,the girls all headed into the centre of Milan stopping by at a beautiful red store which sold everything Christmassy finding an angel for the top, every single colour bauble as Oksana couldn't decide what scheme to choose, Eve found some gold and green tinsel and pink of course which the sister's insisted on having, lastly finding personal characteristic decorations such as а rocking horse, dolphin and stars.  
Finally arriving home they all helped carry the tree inside carefully supporting onto its stand they begun to bring the tree to life Oksana was beaming with smiles she hugged Eve as her eyes watered "I have never felt this happy baby,raising her of champagne she replied "here's to a happier life" Irina smiled raising her glass of orange juiced as they clinked.  
All three helped each other to organise dinner a smaller celebration of Pelmeni (dumplings) and Zharenyye ovoshchi (roasted vegetables) they tucked in and watched christmas movies together as the evening went on Oksana laid Irina's Christmas stocking on the door handle,She nodded to Irina " vremya lozhit'sya spat' milaya ili Ded Moroz tebya ne navestit" (time for bed sweetie or father christmas wont visit) Irina scrambled heading for the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face already in her pajamas ready in bed she called to Oksana " pozhaluysta, ty mozhesh' zapravit' menya?"(please can you tuck me in) hearing her sister she replied "ya idu!" (I'm coming now) Eve came with Oksana as it was late, Oksana hugged Irina tightly kissing her forehead and cheeks,"Schastlivogo Rozhdestva, ya lyublyu tebya, malysh, nemnogo pospi seychas" (Merry Christmas I love you little one get some sleep now)Irina smiled sleepily " ya tozhe tebya lyublyu",soon everyone was fast asleep resting for Christmas morning


End file.
